Episode 144 (3rd July 1986)
Plot Lofty takes Michelle to visit his aunt, Irene Holloway. Kelvin tells Hannah he realises that DS Quick was doing his job and wants them to forget about the previous day's events. Hannah has other ideas though, refusing to let go of the fact he made Cassie cry. DS Quick visits Arthur and Lou and asks them if Mark had anything to do with the burglary; Arthur and Lou insist he did not. Ali's cab breaks down so Mehmet rescues him. Den digs at Naima for selling alcohol, telling her that he does not interfere with her livelihood, so she should not interfere with his. Simon suggests to Naima that they become flatmates, though she is against the idea. Cassie picks up on how well Hannah and Tony have been getting on, and says she finds it weird. Michelle is nervous to meet Lofty's aunt, fearful she will not like her. Still unaware that Pauline is pranking the pair of them, Pete tells Arthur to put his foot down and stop Pauline from attending her creative expression classes, as he disagrees with her painting naked men. Lou takes an old photo of her, Dr. Legg, his wife Judith and Ethel to him at the surgery. They reminisce about their lives during the Second World War together. Lofty and Michelle talk with Irene, and while Lofty is getting them tea, Irene insists that she puts £200 towards their wedding reception. Lofty and Michelle are grateful for Irene. Hannah goes to the pub to meet Tony. Whilst she is waiting for him, Angie keeps her company. Hannah tells Angie she wants Tony to be himself again and stop showing his best side to her all the time. Den tells DS Quick that Naima's off-licence will cause drunken fights, so he should do something about it. Kelvin ends his relationship with Tessa but refuses to tell her why. Sue receives a call from her doctor. In the launderette, Mary reassures Sue that she knows what she is doing with Mehmet and will not allow herself to get overly involved in his love life. Sue appears dispirited and walks off. Mary visits Dr. Legg and tells him Dot is looking extremely unwell, and has requested more of her usual medication. Dr. Legg prescribes Dot more medication, as Mary suggests to him that he gets someone else in to help him with the workload. Sue tells Mehmet that she is not pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih (Voice-only; uncredited) *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Irene Holloway - Katherine Parr (Credited as "Aunty Irene") *Tessa Parker - Josephine Melville Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Unknown care home Notes *Ian Beale (Adam Woodyatt) is credited but doesn't appear. *Ali Osman (Nejdet Salih) does not appear but can be heard talking through the radio to Sue Osman at the café in this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: '...if your friends don't tell you to take it easy, those who aren't your friends'll make you'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes